GNSS-TD-3 Perfect Guardian
History The Perfect Guardian was the greatest mobile suit of its time. Advancements in GN Tech allowed the Gundam to possess numerous advances that outclassed its predecessor significantly. After solving the difficulties behind the Executus, Star Strike drew the plans of a mobile suit that would surpass all previous mobile suits. But due to time issues and the need for a replacement for Executus, Star Strike used an unfinished version of the design to create the Guardian Gundam. The final design would be finished and updated shortly after the fall of the Innovators. It then took two years to finally complete the Perfect Guardian. After the Fall of the Innovators, Star Strike studied the remains of the Reborns Cannon to learn about its Twin Drive Setup. During this time they also incorporated lessons learned through the Executus and Guardian Gundam to perfect the system. With the more advanced Twin Drive available to them, Star Strike set off for Jupiter to construct two new GN Drives specifically for the Perfect Guardian. The GN Drives were stored behind the shoulder joints of the mobile suit. This was to prevent the removal of one of the GN Drives in the same manner as the 0 Gundam's GN Drive from the 00 Raiser. This way, if someone tried to forcibly remove one of the drives, they would end up critically damaging it, preventing theft at the cost of sacrificing a GN Drive. This also enabled it to continue operation should an arm be removed. The Perfect Guardian can fully utilize its GN Drives for high performance. The GN Drives being 100% synchronized, and in conjunction with using two true GN Drives, produced a significantly greater output than the Guardian Gundam. For increased output, the cores of the GN Drives could be connected. In addition to the two brand new GN Drives, the Perfect Guardian featured a GN Drive Tau for enhanced particle beam efficiency. The Tau Drive was placed between the Wing Bits and the Twin Drive, expanding outward in the traditional accelerator cone. Because of its position, the Tau Drive was designed to serve as the connector when the Twin Drive's core were connected. The Perfect Guardian featured mostly upgraded equipment and weapons used by the Guardian Gundam. It carries double the amount of Wing Bits than its predecessor. As a result of the high output, and in conjunction with the more advanced equipment, the Perfect Guardian could fill any role required of it, from long range assault to close range combat. When Star Strike disbanded after the Innovator War, the Perfect Guardian was stored in a special warehouse built into an asteroid in space along with its pilot, who had entered cryogenic sleep with the rest of the core members of the organization until a time they were needed again. Equipment *'GN Sword III' *'GN Sword IV' *'Foot mounted beam sabers x2' *'Wrist Mounted Beam Saber x2:' The Perfect Guardian could utilize two wrist mounted beam sabers for close range combat. When in use, the sabers would flip out in front of the hands. *'Particle Disruption Missiles:' The Perfect Guardian was equipped with two hip mounted GN Missile Launchers. Stored within each of these were four high density particle disruptors. The purpose of these was to supply an unexpected countermeasure against large groups of enemy mobile suits. The missiles forced all particle beam based weapons to become inactive. During this time, the Perfect Guardian would rely primarily on its Wing Bits and GN Swords to quickly finish the enemy off. The Perfect Guardian was equipped with eight missiles total. *'Knee Cannons:' Similar in design to the Guardian Gundam's knee cannons, the cannons can now be used to generate knee mounted beam sabers for additional close range offense. In cannon mode, the knee cannons could generate two GN Fields for even higher output. The knee cannons can work in conjunction with the Core Cannon to release a Tri Punisher. *'Core Cannon:' The Core Cannon is a unique weapon for the Perfect Guardian. Placed just in front of the chest condenser, the core cannon poses as additional armor plating above the cockpit. When needed, the core cannon instantly flips outward, drawing particles directly from the condenser to grant swift particle usage. The Core Cannon operated like the knee cannons in this manner, there were only two differences in design. The first was location, the second was the Core Cannon's capability of being removed to act as a hidden beam saber. This had a limited operational time of two minutes because it left the chest condenser vulnerable. The Core Cannon could dock with the Full Saber in its bazooka mode for increased firepower. Because of the immediate availability of GN Particles, the Core Cannon could fire medium output particle beams or high output bursts. When used in conjunction with the Knee Cannons, the Perfect Guardian was capable of using the Tri Punisher. *'Wing Bits:' Perfect Guardian features more advanced Wing Bits than its predecessor. The Wing Bits no longer need to stop in order to fire their beam weapons, the cutting abilities were greatly enhanced, and the Shield Bit function is now more efficient. To increase operation time, each Wing Bit now has GN Capacitors built into each, nearly doubling the time they can be active in battle. The Wing Bits also concentrate and focus GN Particles far more efficiently than before, no longer needing to be near the suit to harness excess particles. Capitalizing upon the higher focus rate of the bits, the Wing Bits can be deployed to catch, super focus, and fire particle beams similar to the Shield Bits of Cheridum Gundam. The Wings Bits also include GN Scrubbers, further aiding operation against GN Drive equipped mobile suits. The Wing Bits could be utilized to generate up to 3 separate GN Fields for maximum defensive capability. Features *'Barrage Mode:' When entering this mode, the Perfect Guardian unlocks all of its weapons. The Knee Cannons, Full Saber, GN Sword, Wing bits, and Core Cannon all target multiple opponents and unleash a massive barrage of beam fire. The sheer firepower is nearly impossible to evade. In addition, the Barrage Mode can combine all its firepower into one massive blast equal in power to the railgun used on the Celestial Being Mothership. *'Guardian System:' The operating system for the Perfect Guardian, the Guardian System was similar to the Raiser System in that it was designed to manage the high output of the Gundam. The Guardian System was interlinked with the high output capabilities of the Perfect Guardian, specifically the Trans Am System. Through pilot input the system could also be used to moderate suit performance and particle output. *'Trans Am System:' The Perfect Guardian features an upgraded Trans Am System. The output of the Trans Am can now at full power exceed 700% of normal operational level, with the output being easily altered by pilot input. *'Quantum Brainwave Interface:' Similar to its predecessors, the Perfect Guardian featured a QBW Interface for bit control. However, this version is the most advanced of its kind. The system also allowed full control of the entire mobile suit using only Quantum Brainwaves, dramatically improving the reaction rate of the Perfect Guardian.